At present a switching device is known that is essentially an active switching component using an operational amplifier with keying elements in a negative feedback circuit. Cutting in of the keying elements closes the profound negative feedback circuit in the operational amplifier and the switching component transient resistance drops to a low level. However, the operational amplifier null bias voltage results in an unstable residual voltage across the active switching component. This disadvantage causes errors in DC signal switching and limits the sphere of application of the switching devices on an active switching component.